


One Sister And Two Lovers

by nicole139



Category: GhostBC, Papaemeritus, cardinalcopia - Fandom, dom - Fandom, eventualsmut - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, ghoul - Fandom, papanihil, sisterimperator, smut - Fandom, sub - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole139/pseuds/nicole139
Summary: Sister Nix is a brand new sister of sin, joining the clergy with no knowledge of how devious the Emeritus brothers could be. Even so, one Cardinal catches her eye- but it seems she has caught the eye of the third Emeritus brother too. Who can claim her love first?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: A New Sister Of Sin Arrives. Emeritus Who?_ **

Nixx walked a long the stone cobbled path with all her belongings, her heart racing with anticipation. She had only heard rumours of this grand place from local villagers, but never had she expected those rumours to be true, Furthermore, she had no clue that she herself would not only be intrigued by their beliefs and ways, but also by their band that seemed to travel the world, naming themselves "Ghost." Whilst she had done as much investigating as she could about this place, she had yet a lot to learn. Having come from a place that seemed to be dated with its out technology, she had struggled to even see a decent video of the band, let alone the people in it. As she approached the huge iron gates, she stopped for a moment, considering that this could be her last chance to change her mind. But she was adamant that this was to be her new way of life, having been treated so poorly before by her family and so called friends back home. Slowly but surely, she reached out to press the large intercom that would notify those within the church that somebody was waiting to come in. Before Nixx could even pull away after pressing it, a booming voice was heard through the small machine that held itself before her. 

"If you are that darn mob of people protesting us again, do yourselves a favour and leave, before something...rather unexpected happens to you" said the womans voice loudly. Nixx stood rather taken aback before responding "sorry, no, its me. Erm...Nixx?" she said shyly, although she really wished it had come off more confident. There was a pause, and soon the gates swung open, clearly meaning she was to be invited in. After the gates swung shut behind her, Nixx took a moment to take in her surroundings. Right in front of her stood a gigantic Chapel, looming over her like a giants shadow. Despite its size, the building was actually rather pretty. Baskets dangled from the brilliant buildings sides, carrying black and red roses that swung proudly in the autumn breeze. To the left was a stunning water fountain and, on closer inspection, it seemed to be home to a rather unusual looking black fish. The gothic scenery would be most likely rather intimidating to most people, however to Nixx it was profound beauty.

Before she could even properly take in her surroundings however, the giant wooden door swung open to reveal and older looking lady, dressed in a black habit. She smiled sweetly at the new arrival, which instantly calmed her. Perhaps, when not being bothered by giant mobs of angry villagers, this lady was rather pleasant. "I trust you found your way here well, Sister Nixx?" she said beckoning Nixx to walk up the steps and to the entrance of the Church. Nixx nodded swiftly "indeed Sister...erm...my apologies I did not seem to catch your name" she said shyly. 

The woman dressed all in black looked down and smiled "Imperator, Sister Imperator. Now, let us take you to your chambers amongst the other Sisters to unpack. Once there, I shall get our Cardinal to show you around. He is a very pleasant man, if of course you get past some of the odd rats he seems to carry on his shoulder from time to time" she said putting a hand to her forehead.

Nixx was shown to a rather dimly lit corridor where five doors appeared in a straight line. She had gathered from some of the limited information she had received before requesting to become a part of this church that every sister shared a corridor with four others, and were treated perfectly equal. As she sat her bags on her new and rather plain bed, she sighed and took a gander at what was to be seen out the window. Sister Imperator left with a smile, leaving Nixx to unwind and unpack her belongings. In her wardrobe, four already made up habits hung delicately on hangers, presenting themselves to be rather appealing. Quickly, Nixx popped on the new and rather dignified uniform before putting the rest of her clothing and belongings away. She sat nervously twisting her hair when there was a gentle knock to the door.

"Sister?" a rather timid voice spoke out. Nixx quickly stood up in response and beckoned the strange new voice to come in. In walked a rather curious looking man, dressed in a black cassock and biretta. He had two beautifully mismatched eyes with dark makeup surrounding them, as well as smeared upon his top lip. Despite the mans appearances, Nixx couldn't help but smile at the way this man nervously wrang his cloved hands together. "I take it you are the Cardinal here to show me around?" she asked gently, instantly seeming to calm the man down. He nodded gently and headed towards the door. "Indeed Sisters, I am. I do not normally do such things...you know...touring Sisters around, but Imperator seemed rather keen for me to do much more around the church these days. Rather odd in my view, however...I suppose it benefits my future" he said as he shut the door behind Nixx.

The two of them wondered the great corridors and halls of this beautiful building, Nixx hardly able to even believe her eyes at every minute detail that this building had to offer. Great sculptures of Satan bared down in the ministries most important rooms and hallways- a constant reminder as to who they were loyal. There was one room that seemed to really intrigue the new sister more than any other, and that was the room with three very prominent statues of three very important looking men. "And who are those statues of Cardinal?" she asked in curiosity. The black cassocked man seemed to be rather confused by her lack of knowledge, but answered her politely either way. "These are the statues of the great Emeritus brothers. Primo, Secondo and Terzo. Our current leader is Terzo, the third and youngest brother. Whilst he is the least intimidating, mind that he is, in one word, a flirt." he said in an almost irritated tone. Nixx could not help but roll at her eyes at that. She could not stand men like that. She was not entirely sure she would get on with him. As she walked through the never ending twists and turns of the church, her red hair swishing behind her, she could not help but notice that there really was no...rules? Of course, Sisters had to dress properly and carry out their duties, but sin was in fact highly encouraged. As...was lust. It seemed that her new found home was just as perfect as she had imagined, and she really had no worries now about settling in. After what seemed a long and almost too quiet tour, the Cardinal took her back to her room. He seemed rather keen to leave, but not before Nixx tapped his shoulder gently. As he turned around, he was greeted by blue mystifying eyes. He stood dead in his tracks as he looked into them, before wringing his gloved hands once more. "Yes, Sister?" he asked rather shyly.

Nixx smiled up at him gently "I just wanted to say, I think you did great for your first tour with a Sister. You have calmed my nerves greatly" she said giving him a reassuring smile. With that, the Cardinal exposed a pink tint to his cheeks before smiling back. "Thank you Sister, that means a lot." With that, he wished her good day before heading out again to return to his duties. His stomach screamed with butterflies from her compliment as he walked back down to his chambers. He could almost see a great friendship blossoming between the two of them already.


	2. Chapter 2: A First Encounter

**Chapter 2: A First Encounter**

Cardinal Copia would be lying to himself if he did not admit that this brand new Sister was really not leaving his busy mind. Sure, he sees beautiful sisters every day, but they had never really radiated the same loving energy that Nixx had presented to him during those last few words they shared before he had left to continue his duties. At least, the duties he was attempting to undergo before this Sister had entered his mind. With a huff, he sat down to his desk to write, dipping his quill in the pot of ink that sat perched to the right of his desk. Unfortunately for him, he had the delightful task of contacting a sister who Secondo, the middle child of the Emeritus brothers, had asked him to invite to their annual autumn ball. Of course, the Cardinal had wondered why Secondo could not just write the darn thing himself. But of course, with the title he had, he was able to command everyone about at his will. At the end of the day, Secondo was intimidating, and you did not want to tell him no or ignore his requests.

Meanwhile, the brand new Sister of sin began to prepare herself for her first ritual, where Terzo would be announcing her arrival and dipping her into the water of the lake that sat just outside the Church gardens. She was nervous, she could not deny that, but wanted to introduce herself as a happy and polite sister, as well as a beautiful one. She ran her hands through her wardrobe to decide what to wear. What would make a great first impression? She tried on many possible outfits, some dignified and long, others rather revealing and short. She decided to go with a cocktail style dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She curled her hair into light waves and applied some light makeup to her face. For the finishing touch she placed a sparkling clip into her hair to slide the long wispy bits out of her face before finally making her way down to the church gardens where Terzo would meet her. On her way down however, she bumped straight into the Cardinal who had previously shown her around, sending them both flying, backwards but thankfully not falling. 

"My deepest apologies Cara, I was...well...in my own world" he said looking at the ground embarrassed. That was, until, he realised what this new sister was wearing. His cheeks once again tinted pink, not only with embarrassment, but also in awe at the beautiful figure that stood sweetly before him. He could see her bursting cleavage, and that only made him cross his legs to hide the slight tint that was forming within his cassock. "Are you...erm...on your way to your first ritual?" he asked trying to regain his composure. He was just so lost in her appearance. He simply could not help it. Nixx smiled warmly at him, trying not to giggle at the mans pink cheeks. "Indeed Cardinal, it is. I am rather nervous though, I am cannot lie. Everyone will be there if I am not mistaken? And as for us bumping into each other...that was my fault too...I...was also in my own world!" she said, bursting into a small fit of laughter, the Cardinal soon joining in. There it was. That laugh. A laugh that satanic angels could hear. It was beautiful...it was perfect...it was-

"Cardinal?"

Copia almost jumped a mile, as he had lost himself once again in her presence. Why couldn't he hold a normal conversation with this one Sister?! He immediately straightened himself up and rubbed the back of his neck "I seem to be in a bit of a daze today Cara, I do apologies. Would you like me to perhaps...walk you down to the gardens? I know it is rather daunting for you." he said as he held his arm out for her to take it. Sister Nixx smiled at his kind gesture and took his arm gently, not noticing the continues pink tint of Copia's face, much to his relief. The two of them walked towards the exit of the church to be greeted by a large group of sisters and a very prominent looking man. This mans name, was Terzo.

"Ah, Cardinal, what a gentleman you are to be showing this beautiful Sister down here to her first ritual!" he said, almost mocking him. Copia attempted to not roll his eyes, it was no secret he found the youngest of the brothers to be slightly irritating at times. "My dear, do let go of this man arm and replace it with my own" he said virtually peeling her hand off of the Cardinals arm. This man had charm, there was no doubt about it, but she refused to become lost in the lust that it seemed every sister had for this rather...devine looking man. "We have been awaiting your presence for a while cara. Please follow me down to the waters edge. it will be cold ci? But you will not have to stand in it for long." Soon enough, Nixx was up to her waist in freezing autumn water. A prayer was said, before Terzo soon joined her. Normally, his job was to say a few words of payer, dip the sister and have done with it. But there was something...different for him about this new and intriguing lady that stood before him in the water. "Do not threat, this will be over quickly, ci?" he said holding onto her gently. Nixx closed her eyes and held her breath as her body was gently dipped under the waters of the lake, only to feel a hand stroke under her chin gently. Terzo leant forward to Nixx and whispered in her ear "you make for an interesting eye candy cara. I shall think of that glorious body tonight as I pleasure myself in my chambers. Remember that tonight as you sleep~"

The other sisters glared in envy. When they were introduced, none of them got to even be that close to Papa, let alone have something whispered so delicately in their ear. They wondered with all their hearts and jealous souls what was said to her. Nixx made her way out of the water to grab a towel and wrap it around her, unable to stop the pit of arousal that formed between her legs. She had sworn she would not fall for it. She had sworn to ignore it. But...why was this man so...appealing? Copia however was too feeling jealous. He could not help but wish he had been the one to dip this new sister into the water. Oh to have her that close to him, that beautiful figure pushed so closely to his body. Nixx was not aware that Papa would not be the only man pleasuring himself to her body tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> I will updating as often as I can my lovelies!
> 
> Please do follow my Ghoulette Cosplay account on Instagram @ghoulettenixx
> 
> Please comment some feedback if you can, It really helps creators do their thannng!


End file.
